


Robbie Reyes x Reader : Nice Car.

by SidneyDR



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aos robbie x reader, F/M, Ghost rider x reader, Robbie x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: The reader is part of a group of thieves. One morning she spots a sweet ride. Little does she know she is about to meet the owner.





	Robbie Reyes x Reader : Nice Car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Robbie Reyes x Reader fic. I had to wing this one a bit.  
> I will also be posting this on my writing tumblr everlastingdreams :)

Sometimes life doesn’t turn out the way we want, you learned that the hard way. Dreams of becoming something your parents would’ve been proud of soon disappeared when you fell in with the wrong crowd. Sure they were nice, but they were also criminals. They gave you food and shelter. It made you feel like having a family again, gave you purpose. All you had to do to help out your new ‘familly’ was steal things. They thought you, and soon you were one of the best.

It was still broad daylight when you were already on the look out for something interesting. You walked down some streets and that is where you saw a true beauty. Mouth agape, for a minute felt like you were dreaming. The black metal was glittering like a diamond in the sun. But this was much better than a diamond to you, this was a 1969 Dodge Charger and a true beauty at that. The owner obviously took good care of it. You knew stealing this beauty would take away your worries about money for a long while. You casually looked around you, no one around.

You grabbed your lockpick and other stuff from the hidden pocket in you sleeve and stepped toward the locked car door.  
You had almost put the lockpick in the lock when ..  
“Nice car.”  
You spun around quickly, hiding the lockpick at the same time.  
“Hi..” a guy wearing a leather jacket was now standing a few steps ahead of you. “Yes.. it is.” Usually when you get caught or people find you suspicious, you try to make them believe it is your car. By the way he is looking at you with a raised eyebrow, you knew you wouldn’t bullshit your way out this time.  
You point at the car behind you “Yours?”  
“Yes, it is.” He said mimicking the way you said it earlier. He looked at you and you felt like he was staring you down. Seeing if you would try to talk your way out of it.  
“Sorry, I thought I saw a dog in there. And it’s parked in the sun so maybe the dog needed saving.”.  
“Most people would smash a window. Not lockpick the door. And I don’t have a dog.”  
“Guess I was wrong then..”  
“Sun got in your eyes?” he smirked. “Or maybe it was dollar signs”.  
“Are you calling me a thief?” you pretended to be insulted.  
“Yes I am. And a pretty bad one.”  
You scoffed “I am not bad at it.”.  
He shook his head for a second and laughed “I'm suprised that you have not been caught yet, running your mouth like that.”  
He was starting to get on your nerves but at least he hasn’t called the cops on you yet.  
“Funny, usually guys don’t complain when I ‘run’ my mouth.” you stared him down now and you could’ve sworn he was slightly blushing at what you just said.  
“Robbie!”  
You looked to your right and saw a boy in a wheelchair. He was calling for the guy you were talking to. This was your chance, you quickly bolted and made your way over a fence. “Hey! Wait!”. You heard as you ran but saw that the guy, Robbie, was not chasing you.

 

Considering how things went south this morning, you still wanted to steal something to bring home to the familly.  
It had finally gotten dark and you were walking around looking for something to bring home.  
Out of the corner of your eye you spotted a car. It wasn't nearly as nice as the one you tried to steal earlier today but It would be worth enough to buy food for a couple of days. You walked up to it, this time looking around longer to make sure no one would pop up behind you again. You pulled the lockpick from your sleeve and started working on the lock. It took you about 3 minutes to open the door, you quickly got in and started to hotwire it. Then you heard a click. You knew the sound, you slowly looked up and you saw a guy pointing a gun straight at the side of your head. Your heart was pounding as the guy opened the door of the driver's seat, you thought about escaping throught the passenger's door again but saw a big guy standing at that side as well. The guy motioned with his gun for you to get out of the car. You slowly got out of the car, holding your hands up a bit.  
“Look, I..” you started but the guy interupted you.  
“You, shut up. Hey ! Check if the suitcase is still in there!” he shouted to the big guy.  
The big guy popped open the trunk and took out the suitcase. He opened it just a bit and you saw that there was money inside. Lots of it.  
“Looks good.” he shouted back.  
He still had the gun pointed at you. “Someone trying to steal our car right after a deal? Seems fishy to me.”  
“You're right, she's probably one of Salvatore's newbies.” the big guy walked over to you.  
You shook your head “ No wait, I don't even know him, please. I just wanted the car, I didn't know whose car it was or what was in it!”.  
“ Even if that were true you are still admitting that you tried to steal our boss's car. I'm sure he would like to 'talk' to you.” He grabbed your arm and started to pull you to the car again. You tried to break free, knowing that their boss would most likely kill you. You managed to step down on his foot. Hard. When he lost some balance you elbowed him in the face and he lost his grip on you.  
You ran as fast as you could and started to climb the nearest fence just as you were almost over it you felt yourself being pulled back, you struggled but the bigger guy pulled you back with ease. He put a gun against your head and pulled you back to were the other guy was still standing.  
“You okay?” he asked him.  
“Yeah.” he answered while walking towards you, he suddenly slammed the back of his gun against the side of your face. “I am now.” You fell to the ground and could feel blood streaming down your face and on the ground. Your sight was blurry. And you felt like your were losing consciousness. “Grab her and put her in the trunk.”

Your visioned worsened and it felt like you were in a tunnel, you saw a light nearing in the distance. This is it, you are dying. The light became brighter, and suddenly you heard the growling of an engine.  
A car. You tried to focus your eyes a bit, but you still could not see much in the dark.  
The car stopped a few feet away. That is when you noticed it. It was on fire. The car, it was on fire!!!  
“ What the hell..” The guys stepped towards the car, guns drawn.  
The car door opened, and when the driver stepped out, both men took a step back.  
The driver was full of flames, and when you focused your eyes more you saw that he was wearing a mask..no not a mask..how??  
“Shoot him!!” one of them shouted and both began to shoot at the driver. You thought all hope was lost now. But the driver did not drop down from the bullets. He grabbed what looked like a chain, and swung it at the guys, as it moved it caught on fire. The driver took one of them out in mere seconds, the bigger guy was also soon defeated. Nothing seemed to harm the driver, not the bullet rain and not the stick the big guy hitted him with.

After he took out both the men, made his way towards you, and offered you his hand. You looked up at him, your sight now clearing up. And you noticed something. That jacket, the car..  
“Robbie?” you quietly said and even through the flames you noticed how his expression changed.  
He stepped back and the flames disappeared and his face returned to normal.  
“How did you know it was me?” his look confused.  
“ Apart from the jacket and those shoes. I’d reconize that ride of yours anywhere.” You smirked then winched as you felt the pain in your head.  
He gave you a small smile back. “Wanna tell me how you got in this mess?”  
You shrugged “Well if you’d have let me steal your car I wouldn’t have had to steal a car that belonged to a bunch of dealers.”  
“ Your pretty calm for someone who was nearly killed and saw a guy on fire.” He looked at you in disbelief.  
“ Dude, i’ve seen robots and aliens flying over the city. I think I can handle some guy in sneakers being on fire.”  
He rolled his eyes and offered you his hand again, you grabbed it and he pulled you off the ground.  
“You gonna run off again?”  
You shook your head trying to keep your balance. “Nah, you’re not that scary.”  
He scoffed “You got a name?”.  
“ (y/n).”  
He nodded “Reyes. Robbie Reyes.”  
You smiled at him “Well. Thank you for saving my life Sparky.”  
“Really? Sparky?.” He shook his head trying to hide a smile. “Look..uh.. do you need a ride?”.  
You nodded “Yes! Can I drive?” you tried to grab the keys from his hand.  
“No.” He said close to your face as he walked past you.  
“Ugh. Fine.”you threw your hands up and walked to the car. 

He held the door open and you got in. He got in at the driver’s side and grabbed a small rag from the dashboard and handed it to you. You looked at him questioning. “Your head” and he nods to you. You take the rag and press it against your head, the coolness of the rag lowers the pain.  
“So, were to?” he starts the engine and looks at you.  
You smirk “Yours or mine?” you ask cheeky.  
He looks at you speechless for a second before regaining his composure. “Yours.”  
“Already want to meet the family?” you smile widely.  
“Just tell me before I leave you here.” He shakes his head and you notice he is blushing again.  
You liked making him blush it made him look even more cute then he already was.  
“Fine, there is an old warehouse not far from here. It’s supposed to be abondened but that’s where we live.”  
“Wait..you live in a warehouse?” he looks at you in disbelief.  
“Yep. But it’s nice inside and cozy, honestly. And we all have our privacy in case we bring someone home..” you couldn’t help but flirt.  
He looked at you for a second and then he focused on driving again.  
“You’re cute when you blush.” You blurted out.  
“What?” a look of confusion in his face.  
“I think you are cute.” You watched his reaction.  
There was silence for a moment.  
He cleared his throat. “Thanks.” He smiled at you. And god his smile was beautiful you quickly looked out the window were you were sitting.  
Another silence fell and felt like an eternity. You could feel his gaze on you and suddenly you hear him chuckle. You look back at him.  
“What?”  
His gaze going between you and the road “ You’re cute when you are blushing.”.  
You quickly turned your head away. 

“I don’t blush.”  
He grinned “Pretty dark to get a sudden sun burn.”  
“Look who’s talkin.”  
You both laugh, and you notice you were home.  
“Over here!.” You point to the warehouse.  
He looks and parks the car. You both get out. You touch the car for a second. “I wish you were mine.” You whispered to the car.  
Robbie saw and repressed a laugh. “So, this is where you live?”  
“Yep. Home sweet home.”  
“Is it really tho?”  
You shrug “It’s still better then living on the street. At least they have my back here.”.  
“Didn’t look like that back there.”  
You didn’t know what to answer. You knew Robbie was right.  
“ I can help you.” He says.  
“ What? Be my friend?” you look at him and see he is being sincere.  
He gives you a short nod “ Yeah.”  
“Does that mean I can drive your car?”  
“No..maybe..”  
You step closer to him, until you are face to face.  
“Friends, huh? It’s a start.”  
He smirked “A start?”  
You looked into his eyes and down to his lips, searching for confirmation. But he was quicker” his lips touched yours with passion. You broke the kiss after a minute and started walking toward the warehouse. Leaving him a bit confussed.  
You turned to face him as you walked “See you around Sparky!” and you blew him a kiss.  
He nodded. “You bet.”.


End file.
